


新宇宙

by gospeller



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 世界对于Mark Zuckerberg来说是灰色的。色击梗





	新宇宙

**Author's Note:**

> 老文搬运！这是我写的第二篇同人文呢XDDD
> 
> 内有一点点点点叉男的冰火还有伦敦间谍涉及，不影响阅读，也不要在意时间线……

Mark Zuckerberg是个色盲，而且是全色盲。他的世界只有黑白灰三色，再无其他鲜艳或是阴暗的色彩。  
这一事情他的父母在他六岁时才发现，因为没有哪一次体检或课堂问题要他辨认过颜色，而他在五岁时就知道自己是个色盲。别人的世界里有成千上万中色彩，而他只能分辨明暗。但他并不觉得这有什么要紧，他从幼儿园的老师和同学们口中听说天是蓝的，草是绿的，花是红的，他便照着水彩笔上标注的颜色名中挑出“正确的颜色”来完成每一次的绘画作业。尽管对于他来说天是浅灰色的，草与花是深灰色的，仅此而已。有时老师要求他们画上小人，他看了眼自己的皮肤，发现是白的，他很确定那是白色，他聪明的小脑瓜告诉他没有比白更浅的颜色了，而且他确实也能看得出白色。他发现作业纸也是白的，他便不再涂抹皮肤的颜色。这样省事多了，他想。至于衣服，心情好时他便拿自己衣服的灰色的程度与画笔相比较，看到相仿的就用来上色，心情不好的时候抓到哪只笔就是哪只笔。  
后来的一个周六下午，父母一时兴起问Mark要不要一起画画。Mark想想应该还能用老办法，点点小脑袋。没想到父母搬出来了一个已经挤好颜料了的调色盘和一大张纸。  
“现在，施展你的想象力吧，我的小Mark。”母亲说。  
Mark并不是很喜欢母亲把自己叫做小Mark，尽管他却还年纪还小。施展想象力，应该就是说怎么上色都可以吧。Mark想。于是他随意地用手指沾了层颜料，抹过雪白的画纸。  
半个小时过去了，父亲画了邻居家的那只狗——凶神恶煞的样子像极了他们的邻居老头。母亲画的是窗台上的一个花瓶，里面并没有花。  
Mark画了朵花。很浅的褐色，中间的花心上用深深的焦糖般的棕色画了个笑脸（他也不知道为什么，他就觉得这朵花会喜欢笑，与他刚好相反）。花瓣底下伸出蓝色的花茎，没有叶子。当然，他本人并不知道他都用了些什么颜色。  
母亲在接过这张画时楞了一下，随即假装欣赏起来。  
“噢，一朵笑着的花！这朵花是为我的花瓶而画的吗？（不，只是我想画）。它可真——独特，”母亲用赞美的眼光看看这张画，又把它伸到Mark眼前，她想大概孩子的想象力都这般丰富奇特，“但你能告诉我，你觉得这花瓣的颜色在现实中更符合什么的颜色吗？”  
回应她的是Mark抿着薄唇的短暂沉默。  
“我不知道，妈妈。”  
“什么？“  
“我不知道我用了什么颜色。如果你想要知道，妈，它是灰色，我想可能是我们家沙发的颜色，或是门，床单——都差不多。”  
父母完全地愣住了。父亲的眉头不自觉地紧锁起来：“所以，Mark他是……”后面的词被母亲用手挡了回去，她刚想提醒他别在孩子面前说这个，但那个词很快就在她耳边响起。  
“色盲。“Mark说同时在心里补充了一句“就像邻居John那样”。那个坏脾气的老头可能据因为这个才总臭着脸。事实上，“色盲”这个词就是Mark从他那儿听来的。  
“我他妈的就是个色盲老头，只看得见黑白灰，可那又能怎么样？”  
母亲慢慢地在他面前蹲下，把他从思绪中轻声唤回。  
“听我说，Mark。这都不要紧——”  
“——上帝可能是想让你更专注于其他有趣的事，”爸爸接过话，“来吧男孩，我们去草地上玩击纸剑。”  
“对，别管什么画画了。”母亲又重新站起身，温柔地笑起来。

很多年后Mark还记得母亲当时的笑容，灰色的，模糊的，柔和的，可他总觉得少了什么，或许是少了色彩吧，缺少了这个，一切都显得遥远，就像是在重温黑白的老胶片，但“这都不要紧”。Mark的父母则一直保留着那张浅褐色的笑着的花，Mark不理解这样做有什么意义，他所能想出额度唯一理由就是那算是个童年的回忆。年长者喜欢怀旧，他耸耸肩。  
而他喜欢创新，年轻的蓬勃的大脑里满是构想。他还年轻，刚来到哈佛大学，迫不及待地要在新的环境里做点什么。他没日没夜地变成，反正这不需要分辨颜色，代码的世界里黑白分明。他日以继夜地窝在宿舍里创造，用红牛（对于他来说是灰牛）和三明治维持体力。  
我会创造一个新的世界。他想，也可能是一项成就、一场革命。  
我会创造一个新的世界的。

他很少睡觉，一旦入眠就会开始无休止地做梦，梦见那朵花，梦见黑色的天空，梦到一张深色的唇欲言又止，梦到云朵，梦到有个声音说着什么，然后梦碎成两半。醒来以后心跳得很快，没来由的空虚和心慌充斥着整个胸腔，他甚至能听到它们在里面作响，发出杂音。  
他总睡得太少，醒的太早。把一切的这些奇怪的事情都忽略在了编程里。  
他是个色盲，而且还是全色盲。世界在黑白灰的渲染下变得单调而乏味，就像色彩彻底枯死了，失去了生机。有时巨大的压抑和空虚会突如其来，同样是灰色的，在只有明暗的世界包裹着他让他差点透不过气。与众不同带来的孤单感，天才的大脑，刻薄的语句，敏感的心。  
这些全部都是灰色的。  
他在难得的不编程的空闲时间（他在沙发上睡着时一个翻身掉了下来，压伤了手）里思考自己是个色盲的问题。父母带他去检查过很多次，却都找不到问题所在，他的眼睛和大脑一切都正常，而且他也没有像普通全色盲患者那样有一些其他问题，但不知道为什么他就是个色盲。色盲是遗传的，而据他所知，他的父亲和母亲的家族都没有过这样的病症，除了他的一个亲戚是个红绿色盲。是不是他的母亲……不，他不该这么想。  
算了，他修的是心理学与运算科学，不是医学。  
他又想起邻居的老头，听说他去年死了，心脏病发，死时手里紧紧地握着一个打火机，上面的图案早已被摩挲得模糊不清了，费力才能辨认出那是个鲨鱼。  
他在回家时听见邻居们的闲言碎语，老人似乎患有妄想症和焦虑症，从他年轻时起就这样，折磨了他大半辈子。他们说老人的妄想只有一个，是一个叫Bobby的棕发青年，有着蓝色的眼睛和温和的笑容。  
真可怜，邻居们摇摇头叹息。  
直到老人去世，他的眼前也仍只有黑白灰三色，他也仍未能见到那个叫Bobby的青年。  
或许这就是未来的我——不，不，我并没有妄想症和焦虑症，我只是全色盲而已，说不定也会孤独地死去。Mark在心底哆嗦了一下。他可能没有那么愿意真的这样死去。  
那天晚上，吸取教训了的他躺在床上，又梦见了那朵“灰色”的花，它慢慢花开，溶解在一团电视雪花般的闪烁着的斑点里，然后隐约出现了一个人影，他努力地想透过梦里的迷雾看清对方，人影越来越清晰，他能感到什么东西开始碎裂，色调似乎也开始转变，然后——  
Mark的眼前又恢复成一片黑暗和视网膜上的细小白点，他挪动一下身子，睁开眼睛，有丝丝光亮透过窗帘。他看了眼床头的手机。凌晨六点。  
还早得很，但Mark已经完全清醒并清楚地知道自己再也睡不着了。  
他用酸疼的手从床上挣扎着撑起身体，手腕处传来阵阵的酸痛，但他还是拖着脚步来到桌前打开了电脑。  
医生说在他的手还没完全康复前不能编程，不然只会使疼痛加剧而且影响康复。Mark在心底咒骂着，今天是周末，他总得找点事做。  
于是他随意打开了一部电视剧（天知道为什么他突然想看电视剧了），一部英剧，叫伦敦什么什么的，他一开始以为那是部关于间谍的剧，但发现其实并没有什么紧张刺激的间谍行动。男主和一个陌生人相爱了，对方突然离世后他发现神秘莫测的对方其实是个间谍。男主认为对方是自己的灵魂伴侣，于是悲痛的他踏上了寻找真相的漫漫长路。  
看到最后Mark迷迷糊糊地又睡过去了，他凌晨两点上沙发，三点摔下去被Dustin强行拉去医院，四点半从医院回来上床睡觉。睡前他的脑海里胡乱地塞着看过的剧情和自己的声音。  
“他是我的伴侣。”灵魂伴侣？不，世界上没有灵魂，也没有灵魂伴侣，不可能有心意相通而精神契合的两人，这不过又是爱情剧常玩的把戏。Mark迷迷糊糊地想，他大概也很难找到能真正理解他的人，随即沉入一片混沌的半梦半醒之间。关于他以前的记忆的梦境一片片地碎开来，他在梦的片段之间跳跃，乱七八糟的句子在脑内响起，有些事他以前读过的古典诗词，有些是他高中课本上的原文，有些是莫名其妙跳出来的没出处的话语。  
意识不清中他感到心脏更慌乱地跳动着。少了什么，他含糊地想。一定有什么东西少了。他把右手伸上来，按住心脏前的那一小块皮肤。

他再一次睁开双眼时，只睡了三十七分钟。  
睡觉就是在浪费生命，他今天已经浪费得够多了，快赶上他一周的量了。  
柯克兰公寓门口旁的犹太人派对海报浮现在他眼前。心中有种异样的冲动叫嚣着要他前往，他很惊讶。不过毕竟也有许久都没吃到犹太食物了，Mark决定去试一试。他并非没参加过派对，只是很少，苍白的皮肤足以证明他懒得出门这一点——而且Dustin在他耳边叨叨这个派对叨叨得够久了，他觉得如果他不去，第二天Dustin肯定会凑在他耳边大夸特夸派对上的女孩和美味的Pita。  
其实还有个隐秘到他自己都没差觉得目的，他不太想——呃，像现在一样孤独，尽管他也有室友。人们总需要爱情和友情，不是吗？  
Mark翻身下床，洗了个澡，换上一件新的GAP卫衣。还有一个下午的时间要度过，他决定先去趟图书馆。  
融融暖意随着灯光一起化开在这房间。Mark的手还痛着，拿着一杯冰马提尼，看着眼前黑色白色灰色的来来往往的人们，像在看黑白电影，但这儿的人声与音乐声刺耳地提醒着他这里是现实，搅得他更心烦意乱，胸中心慌的空虚感越发的尖锐，刺着他的心脏。在来的路上Dustin就已经因为这个遭到了一轮刻薄猛烈的话语攻击了，气呼呼地发誓一会要找个比Mark可能能够找到的妞儿更加性感漂亮的女孩。  
一切活动着的物体更加剧了内心骚动着的不适感，屋内的暖意变成了令人烦闷的热。Mark不耐烦地用手扯了扯卫衣的圆领，准备再去要一杯冷饮，顺便拿块Pita。  
他微微转头，郑浩宇不远处一个与其他人谈笑的穿着优雅的青年对上了目光。那人刚好抬起头，脸上挂着柔和的笑容，巧克力色的甜腻的双眼在灯光照射下流转出光彩——直抵Mark的眼里和心里，填满了心脏的大洞。  
青年的弯起的唇在看到Mark后渐渐张成惊讶。  
那道光彩在Mark的眼里大片地迅速化染开。那一瞬间，单调重复的堆积的黑白灰的色块，变成了一个斑驳陆离的全新的世界。像上帝突然想起来要在他眼前涂抹色彩。  
枯死的色彩重新焕发出生机，他的心也如此。  
Mark朝着与他同样惊讶的青年走去。  
“……嗨。”  
又过了很久，Mark回想起在哈佛的两次犹太人派对时，都仍觉得奇妙无比。第一次给他带来了色彩和Eduardo，第二次带来了Facebook创建的确定。  
但同时也开始带走了Eduardo。  
后来他才知道，有些人天生只能分辨明暗，直到他们遇见了那个正确的人，他们的“灵魂伴侣”，世界才会变成色彩斑斓的模样。  
他回想起很多早远的事情，想起那朵浅褐色的有着温暖笑脸的花朵，如今他终于能看清它的颜色，想起童年的家门前透蓝的天空，想起阳光下飘散浮动的金色尘埃，想起地上白得晃眼的厚厚的积雪，想起酒吧里五颜六色的霓虹灯，想起深夜道路上行驶过的车辆浅黄色的远光， 想起透明无色的雨滴。现在这一切一切的色彩他都能够看见了。  
后来他才知道，有些人耗尽一生也没能遇见另外那个人，两人只能各自孤独地活在灰暗的世界里，在妄想和梦境里模糊地看见对方，然后死去。  
后来他才知道即使他得到了色彩，自身却也是一个红绿色盲，就好像他即使找到了那个人，却又让他离开了自己。  
后来他才知道，自己曾在那个人的一切里，然后又再也不是。

后来他才知道。

fin…?

\-----  
番外一

“来，我们先来画一片蓝色的天空。”Eduardo的家教把一盘调好的颜料拿了过来，还有一支画笔，摆在桌上的画纸旁。  
“我、我不能……"小小的Eduardo在背后绞着手指，一脸不知所措。

后来Eduardo还是在纸上画了什么，他用对了蓝色，却用那蓝色画了一棵西兰花。  
父亲紧皱着眉听着家教把话说完，“全色盲”这个词让他眉间的皱纹刻得更深。  
“Eduardo，”父亲把在门外不安地徘徊着，又极力想偷听到什么的小男孩叫了进来，“明天我带你去看医生。”  
Eduardo点点头，又飞速地跑了出去。他总是不太敢进父亲的办公室，那里的深灰色压得他浑身绷紧。他要去看医生？他是得了什么病吗？疑惑和恐惧在他年幼的心里钻来钻去。他突然很想画点什么，在那张画纸上。

那次去医院是Eduardo记忆中少有的与忙于生意的父亲长久地待在一起的时光，父亲还牵了他的手，把他带进私立医院里。检查结果一切正常，除了在测试中他不能分辨颜色。他的全色盲没能得到任何解释。毫无缘由的，他就是只能区分明暗。  
父亲有些恼怒地认为Eduardo不过是在欺骗他：“你想得到什么，儿子？不用上家教课？”  
“没有，我没有说谎。”Eduardo带上了点点鼻音。

当晚父母在卧室里大吵了一架，有很多原因。Eduardo在撒谎，这是谁疏于管教的责任；如果他没撒谎，那他的全色盲是从哪遗传来的。  
Eduardo把那张蓝色的西兰花扔到了卧室的地板上，又捡起来，他对自己说他得保持房间整洁，然后把它塞进了书柜的最底层。他想，或许他以后只好和父亲一样经商。

因为这么一个先天缺陷，Eduardo比其他同龄人更加努力，尽管这没什么必要，他总是那么优秀，但他想借此来填补什么，想向父亲证明自己，他不想再让父亲失望。  
某天夜里Eduardo在女伴的身旁笑醒，因为他刚刚梦见了他童年时的那颗西兰花，在对他用飞快的语速说着计算机和网络什么的。他越笑却越觉得胸闷，一阵潮水般的令人恐慌的空虚渐渐漫上来，几乎将他淹没。  
从那以后，他便常常感觉到自己漂浮在那波潮水中，它们不断拍过来，撞得他的心房有些疼痛。  
他在更换的性伴侣身上试验着，也尝试交往了好几次，但那种感觉不但没有缓解，反而愈发严重。Eduardo把这归结于他还没有确定一段稳定而令人满意的关系。或许得等他再年长些，遇到了彼此相爱的人，结了婚，有了可以停靠的岛屿，它就会消失了。  
他一个人等待着，身边的人围绕着他来了又走，转来转去，他对着所有人笑，温和的，完美的。可是这不对，这一定有哪里不对。他想。为什么我还会这么难受呢。但一切还得照常进行下去。

然后在那天，善于交际的他惯常性地参加派对，挂着和善的笑容与人交谈，然后不经意地抬起头。  
这一眼仿佛经过了漫长的岁月，漫长到他的世界分崩离析又重新建立，色彩爆炸开来，形成一个新的宇宙。  
一个叫Mark Zuckerberg的新宇宙。

\-----  
番外二

现实生活中从来就不存在什么好结局或坏结局，或者不如说根本就没有结局。哪怕人类灭亡，地球毁灭，整个宇宙都不复存在，也不会有结局。  
童话故事总喜欢用“最后他们幸福地生活在一起了。”做结局。可是然后呢？一方变心？一方流产？一方身亡？战争暴动？天灾人祸？看，还有这么多的事都不得而知。  
“王后在冬天死了，国王很伤心，等到春天把雪毯从王后的坟墓上扯下时，国王又娶了新王后。”

Mark又一次从噩梦中惊醒。浅褐色的花朵枯萎了，John咒骂着，然后枯花变成了无生气的灰白色，蓝色的Facebook图标在充满情意的软软的低语里燃烧。  
“他会毁了它的！”  
“我爱N——”  
“咚！”Facebook在火焰中掉下，碎了一地。  
他的脊背汗湿了，清醒得再也睡不着，于是他撑起身子拿过一旁的笔记本电脑笔记本电脑，打开。  
没错，他和电脑一起睡觉。敲下几行代码后他的手猛地停在键盘上，没有再按下去。一片漆黑的房间里只有屏幕的光照在他的脸上，他有一瞬间的世界又变回了黑白的错觉。  
Mark不知道刚刚的梦境到底在暗示着什么，是只能选其一还是两者皆毁，还是什么都没在暗示。他不想去猜测，这只是个梦境。他回想起Eduardo身上的每一种色彩，缓慢地。思念随之被安静地揭开来。它们一直在那里，在那里等着他。  
这时他才知道，可能真的有命中注定的灵魂伴侣，而且不是那么容易就能放下的。  
不，他还是不相信这个词，他强硬地想。他只是想要回他的那朵浅褐色的会微笑的花朵。那只是个梦而已，Mark。他对自己说。他不要管结局如何，他只想满足现在。  
所以他翻出手机通讯录里的那个再熟悉不过的名字，按下了通话键。

“……嗨。”  
就好像当年，那天，名字互为对方的灿烂无比的新宇宙刚建立一样。

fin…？

人生还很长，故事还不会完

**Author's Note:**

> 最后强行复合所以感觉写崩了马总quq，想表达的东西很多但是写不下，表达能力也不够好。十分抱歉。  
> 结局没有好坏之分，所谓的HE的背后可能是另一种意义上的BE，所谓的BE也可能是某种解脱。  
> 并不是说花朵就会毁了fb，没有人能够知道未来，没有人。  
> 把冰火写成没遇见我的锅


End file.
